


1xR Dystopia Sketch

by akumakoronso



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1xR - Freeform, Cole sprouse - Freeform, Dystopia, F/M, Lili Reinhardt, W magazine edit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumakoronso/pseuds/akumakoronso
Summary: Fo those that really enjoyed the original line work <3
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: A Hot Summer's Night 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCREEN SAVIORS | W magazine, Vol. IV 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657877) by Photography: Steven Klein. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fo those that really enjoyed the original line work <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/13/20 - Cleaned it up some, and ready to color!


End file.
